Nightmares of a small turtle
by Darkness-of-Angels
Summary: Little mikey has been having nightmares, leo has been disturbed every night and now is having trouble with the loss of sleep. But when your a big bro, you would say the silliest things to help a sibling get to sleep. BAD AT SUMMARIES. oneshot


Nightmares

**Just a little One Shot about a little nightmare.**

**Recently my little sisters have been having real bad dreams, and so I remind them of a little story that they still believe**.

An 8 year old Leo was woken up one late stormy night, he was awakened by someone shaking him and softly calling out his name. Leo didn't even have to open his eyes to know that it was Mikey, because he'd been woken up the past two and a half weeks by him. Mikey had been having nightmares, and even though Leo said he was welcomed to have a 'sleepover' in his room whenever he had a nightmare, it was now taking its toll on him. "Leo, Leo, are you awake I had another bad dream." Came the small squeaky whisper of Leo's baby brother, the barely awake turtle opened his eyes his vision covered with a sleepy haze. Leo yawned and looked to see his baby brother covered in sweat and also had tears running down his face, he was shaking and whimpering. Sleepiness vanished as Leo sat up and pulled little seven year old Mikey into his lap.

Leo's P.O.V

I hugged Mikey as he sniffled and sobbed into my shoulder while sitting in my lap, I told him a few days ago that he could tell me what was going on in the dreams but he always says that it's nothing and that I'd probably laugh, but every night it seems to be a lot more serious than he thinks. I sighed tiredly and moved Mikey from my lap into my bed, tucking him in; I started to get comfortable under the blanket. Just as my eyes started to drop I heard Mikey give off a silent whimper, I sighed in annoyance. I should've known that Mikey would have a hard time getting back to sleep; I turned to face him only to see him curled up and searching around the room with his eyes, as if something would pop out of the shadows. I again sighed but hugged my baby brother and rubbed circles against his shell as his face was buried into my plastron. I hummed the song 'Where are you Christmas' from the 'Grinch who stole Christmas.' Mikey had grown to love this song and it was one of the best ways to get him asleep. Once Mikey was fully asleep I only then looked towards my alarm clock, and I nearly hit Mikey because my clock read, 2:26. I tried getting to sleep, but hearing Mikey mumble while sleeping caused me to not go to sleep until 5:40.

Leo's P.O.V- Time: 6:30

Kneeling in front of our father who was also our father I tried my best to not yawn, I was also trying to stay alert and awake, I looked over to Mikey, he seemed to get no effect from the little lack of sleep since he was smiling and didn't even have one small bag under his eyes, and I seemed to suffer more and more as the days past. Our father, master splinter, was giving us a lesson on clearing our minds when clouded with fear, hate, sadness and anger so that if ever in a battle we would be able to push our emotions away for later. I had to challenge my fear of heights while Donnie was being tested against his fear of being alone in the dark with no one. Raph was trying and failing to control his temper as Mikey insulted him and threw water balloons at him. I was way to tried to make a fuss about me having to do the height thing, again. With the blindfold on I tried to balance myself, but I was way too tried, I couldn't keep my footing, which caused me to fall, heaps of times, lucky there was a net under me. Master splinter was becoming very upset with my performance, but I was trying my best, I just way too sleepy.

"Leonardo, do you think this is some sort of joke" my father sternly said to me once we were done with training. I looked up to see a disappointed look that was on my father's face, I felt like crying, I always tried my best to win my father's approval but I never do get it. I felt tears starting to blur my vision but I made sure that they didn't fall. "No master Splinter, I don't think this is a joke or a game, I know this is a very important lesson that we need to master." This was the truth; we needed to be able to push past our fear and anger during a battle, that is, if we ever get in one.

"Then why is it that I do not see you putting every bit of strength into this lesson, Leonardo." His stern tone forced me to look into his eyes, and my eyes nearly let the tears fall, my father had the ultimate look of disappointment and frustration that was pointed only at me. I heard Raph giggle and say under his breath "looks like splinter junior has failed at something" that did it, that one sentence made one single tear fall, I hid my face before they could see though. "I'm sorry sensei, I promise to show more dedication from now on" I said keeping my head low so no one could see the tears falling down my face. "*sigh* Leonardo you still have not told me why you were not fully concentrating with today's lesson" I knew that sensei would like an answer, but I knew I couldn't tell him about Mikey, father would be mad at him for making me loss sleep and Don and Raph would make fun of Mikey. I collected myself, I needed to be the big brother here, and so I answered or if you want to be more technical, I lied "I'm sorry sensei; I've just been losing sleep." I wiped away my tears and looked up towards sensei; he looked a bit surprised by my answer but soon collected himself, "why my son, have you been deprived of sleep?" In the corner of my eyes I saw Mikey about to intervene, but I couldn't let that happen, just as Mikey opened his mouth I spoke "I've been having nightmares, and I get too scared to go back to sleep" I saw Mikey look at me in shock, and I heard Donnie and Raph laughing at me. Sensei looked at me in shock, but then went all serious again, "well it does not matter, you still have not learned your lesson, so you'll be staying behind today to do 18 push ups and 18 sit ups" a burst of laughter came from Raph and Donnie, master splinter scolded my two brothers and I saw Mikey smile at me and mouth the words 'thank you' to me, I smiled back, then went serious as I answered master splinter "hai sensei" I said in a dull tone. "You three may retire to do your own things, Leo I want you to begin your punishment" "Hai sensei" I said while already starting my first push up, 'only 17 more to go along with 18 sit ups' I thought bitterly.

18 push ups and 18 sit ups later (poor Leo)

I finally was able to depart from the dojo, but once out, I wish I was still in the safety of the dojo, for as soon as I was in the main room of the lair I was being laughed at and made fun of. Donnie and Raph had dressed up as monsters and were dancing around me, Raph kept repeating similar thing like "teacher's pet isn't so unafraid now, are ya scaredy cat" and then Donnie would say something like "Yeah not the brave and mighty brother are you now" I could feel the tears from earlier come back, but I swallowed and walk normally to my bedroom, my brothers still followed, dancing around me. Once I reached my room I shut them out, but they still didn't stop their teasing, I turned around to face my bed, hoping to drown them out with a pillow or something, but was met with Mikey, sobbing into my covers. I ran over to comfort my youngest brother, but as soon as my hand touched his shell, he leapt backwards away from me. I stared at him in shock; Mikey was looking at me with sad, guilty eyes. "Mikey, what's wrong, did I do something that upset you, if so I didn't mean it" I was worried, Mikey was the only one who knew the truth plus he was my baby brother, I couldn't let him lose respect in me. "No Leo, it's what I've done, it's going to make Donnie and Raph tease you more than just one day, I-I told them, t-that you-" Mikey broke into a small sob "I told them that you've been forcing me to sleepover in your room so you could get you to sleep, their now planning pranks on you to go off during the night. I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE BROTHER, HOW AM I GOING TO SLEEP NOW!" Mikey was full on crying, I didn't know what to do, but then an idea. I ran to my toy box and dug throughout the box, happiness filled me when I found what I was searching for.

"Here Mikey" I said as I ran over to him, carrying a brown stuffed bear with a green heart on its chest, I handed it to Mikey, he looked at it. Still having tears staining his face Mikey looked to me in question, before he could ask though I already answered "Mikey, this is tickle me thimble , he's my teddy that I sleep with sometimes, especially after a nightmare. You see Mikey, if you've had a toy, that someone love deeply and that you too love deeply, then the toy's heart will start to beat, until the toy has awakened. Once the toy has awakened they watch over the child who love them, and if that child is troubled by bad dreams, the toy will rise and become a superhero and fight the bad dreams away, and destroy them." I of course was lying, but I was hoping this would help him sleep without me, even if for a few nights. I used this very story with Raph and Donnie when they had nightmares, of course I didn't say superhero though, instead I said for Raph 'the toy will rise up and become the best ninja ever and defeat all of its foe's that dare to fight him'. For Donnie I would say 'the toy will rise up and create an invention to trap the evil dreams forever, so the child will never be troubled again'.

Mikey looked up to me as he gently held the bear, he smiled at me before leaping up and hugging me, "you're the best big bro eva, I wish Don and Raph would be more helpful" I smiled at Mikey, I then saw Mikey look troubled again "what are you going to do now, I mean, Raph and Donnie are gonna make you super tried and unhappy, can I help somehow?" it was pretty cute how Mikey's eyes grew big when he worried, "Nah, I'll be fine YOU just worry about sleeping ok." Mikey smiled at me and hugged me one last time before scurrying out of my room, taking tickle me thimble with him.

**I hope you all enjoyed and also gave big bro's and sisters some hints on how to stop visits in the middle of the night**

**Anyway revives are welcome, thank you for reading and have a nice day….or night.**

**Or else you'll disappear into the darkness of angels**

**Bye **


End file.
